Haru Tokashiki
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ToQ 2gou - Child= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} }}} ToQ 2gou (child) }} |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hyper ToQ 2gou |label = ToQ 2gou |firstepisode = Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends |lastepisode = |homeworld = Earth |numberofepisodes =47 (ToQger) 4 (Movies) 1 (TV Special) }} is , the Blue Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography Haru Tokashiki was a transfer student who moved to Subarugahama and befriended Right Suzuki, Hikari Nonomura, Mio Natsume and Kagura Izumi. He was soon intorduced to their base and made a member of their team. Tokatti also made a superhero of his imagination, Ryo Knight, who was based on his brother, Ryo Tokashiki as he always looked up to him. When Emperor of Darkness Z's darkness as well as the Shadow Line invaded Subarugahama, their home, Tokatti and his friends were spirited by the Rainbow Line light while Right was consumed by the darkness. Nonetheless, he and three other friends were turned into adults by Rainbow Line President's Imagination and hired as ToQgers, rescuing cities that were invaded by the Shadow Line. One day, Hikari and his friends managed to reunite with Right, their old friend when he was mistakenly kidnapped in one of Bag Shadow's Kuliners. After Right was appointed as ToQ 1gou, he accidentally unlocked one of their functions, the Transfer Changes and managed to defeat Bag Shadow. Starting Station: Let's Ride the Limited Express Train Ever since then, he and his teammates resorted to freeing towns that were invaded by the Shadow Line while searching for their old hometown. They also receive an aid from Akira Nijino, whom formerly a former Shadow Line worker Zaram that gained the mantle of ToQ 6Gou. In one incident, where they were introduced to Pin Spot Shadow, whose ability is to materialize characters from fairy tales and put them in a faulty characterization. Tokatti was affected as well, bringing his childhood-made superhero, Ryo Knight but the warrior retained it's gallant demeanour and helped the ToQgers, mainly Tokatti/ToQ 2gou against the Shadow Creep. He disappeared, but not before he transformed into an apparition of Ryo Tokashiki and smiled. During the Christmas event, they managed to find their hometown, Subarugahama but were surprised when discovering that the town is now the foundation of Castle Terminal. He and his friends were tricked by Right into giving their Rainbow Passes to prevent their interference in Right and Akira's raid into Castle Terminal, as well as to ensure their safety by turning them into children and left them in their normal lives without Right's existence. Unknown to Right, Akira and Wagon had planned to make them remember their older selves with previous photos of them and Right placed on their tree base as a safety precaution and backup plans. Thanks to the photos, Tokatti and the others reuse it as their new Rainbow Passes and managed to rescue Right from despair in the darkness. Along with the ToQgers, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, and seemingly defeated Z before Gritta spirited him with a Kuliner. The five core ToQgers were seemingly trapped in their adult forms but their families were able to remember them due to their Imaginations and finally returned to their child forms. Akira and the other Rainbow Line departs, while the children continue their regular lives. Graduation to be added 10 Years After to be added Personality He is a highly cautious, punctual character. When something happens, Tokatti is the type that wants to investigate and research first, but becomes very incessant when regarding the results. He is a specialist at analyzing enemies and making plans, but he's really bad at being on time. Tokatti developed feelings for Mio, which he confided to Hikari. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 2gou and his team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. He also clashes with at one point. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tokatti/ToQ 2gou: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base ToQ 2gou is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. ToQ 2gou |-| 2= is ToQ 2gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Blue ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha - Child= Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger *Zyudenchi: Borrowed from the Kyoryugers to effectively fight the Deboss Army during the emergence of Creator Devius. **3 - Stegotchi: Loaned by Kyoryu Blue in exchange for the Car Carrier ToQ Ressha. Mecha *Blue Ressha - Hyper Mode= is the ToQGer power-up which he can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *Rainbow Pass *Daikaiten Cannon Mecha *Hyper Ressha Appearances: Episodes 34, 37 - 0= ToQ 2gou was temporarily graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha Appearances: }} - Transfer Changes= are alternate forms assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his Blue Ressha for other ToQ Ressha and inserts them into the ToQ Changer. is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 6, 10, 20 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Episodes 4, 19, 44 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Episodes 2, 12-13, 27 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, Episodes 15, 26 - Eagle= is a form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with the Eagle Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. Sporting eagle wings granting him the ability of flight, ToQ 2gou Eagle can perform an attack which Tokatti calls the , where he grabs his opponent by the head with his feet before flying high into the air, spinning around into a whirlwind then dropping the opponent back down to the ground. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Eagle Ressha - }} }} Ranger Keys is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into ToQ 2gou. - Red = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into ToQ 2gou Red. - Yellow = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into ToQ 2gou Yellow. - Green = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into ToQ 2gou Green. - Pink = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into ToQ 2gou Pink. - Eagle = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into ToQ 2gou Eagle. - 0 = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into ToQ 0gou Blue. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Tokatti is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . When his mind is switched into Hikari's body in Station 21, he is portrayed by . As ToQ 2gou, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kyoryu Blue in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Theme Song "Beyond The Blue Lens" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Notes *Tokatti is named after the Super Tokachi, a limited express train in Hokkaido that runs from Sapporo to Obihiro. *ToQ 2gou is the first main Blue Ranger not to have his color in his name since TenmaRanger and the first Blue in general to not have this since last year's Deathryuger, although the good version of Deathryuger does feature the corresponding color in his name. *Tokatti being the glasses-wearing 'smart guy' of the team is similar to Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Noah Carver (Megaforce Blue) from Power Rangers Megaforce. Coincidentally concerning the latter, ToQger was airing concurrently with Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Tokatti's trademark gesture is adjusting his glasses. The train tracks that border his helmet's visor while transformed also function in a similar way, to the point they have a tendency to pop off of his helmet causing him to fumble around searching for them. He's also the first glasses-wearing main-team Ranger since Raita Oishi from Choujin Sentai Jetman. *Similar to the previous Blue, Tokatti punctuates his attacks with his name ('Tokatti Kick!'). *He is the first ranger to die and be revived in the same episode. *The wings sported by ToQ 2gou's Eagle form in Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS are extremely reminiscent of those of another Eagle-themed Ranger, GaoYellow. To a lesser extent, they also bear resemblence to those of the Jetmen. *He shares his name of "2gou" with /Kamen Rider 2. References External links *ToQ 2Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 2Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Blue Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai 2 Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers